Lone Gunmen Meet the XMen
by KimDWil71
Summary: The Lone Gunmen go to investigate a story and wind up in the Marvel Universe and meeting the X-Men. I don't own anyone from either of these shows.


The Lone Gunmen 

Meet the X-Men

(The date is May 2001.)

(In Takoma Park, MD, the Lone Gunmen are heading towards their latest investigation.)

Frohike: So Byers, let me get this straight. Some guy calls up and he doesn't give you his name but he says that he wants us to come to New York.

Byers: That's all he said. I know we should've look into this further but I have a hunch that this could be one heck of a story.

Jimmy: Why couldn't I take my car along too?

Langly: I don't think we'll be needing your car, Jimmy.

(As they head towards New York, a weird tunnel appears with a sign that says "Short Cut to New York".)

Frohike: That's odd. I've never seen this tunnel before.

Langly: It's not on my laptop either. It must be newly built.

Jimmy: I don't think so. I would've remembered this tunnel being under construction when I lived here.

Byers: Jimmy's right and we've recently been here too.

(As they go through the tunnel, they notice that they are the only ones in the tunnel itself.)

Jimmy: And if this tunnel is going to New York City, it would have a lot more people in it and not just us.

(As they exit the tunnel, they see a flash of light and then they find themselves in New York.)

Frohike: That was weird. Was it just me or did you guys see that flash of light, too?

(The other three nod in agreement.)

Byers: So I guess we should find the guy who called us.

Jimmy: (As they drive through the city, Jimmy starts to feel something amiss.) Guys, I don't know if it's just me, but this is New York, but it just doesn't feel the same. It like feels different.

Langly: Yeah, it does seem a little different.

(All of the sudden, Jimmy looks on a wall and thinks he sees Spider-Man.)

Jimmy: I think I just saw Spider-Man.

Byers: Jimmy, Spider-Man is just a fictional character. He's not real.

Jimmy: Maybe I was just seeing things.

(As they drive down the street, they come to a Veterans' building and stop.)

Langly: This place seems kind of creepy.

Byers: This is the place the caller said to come to.

Frohike: Well, let's get this over with.

(They walk up to the building and Byers knocks.)

FOH #1: Hi, can I help you folks?

Byers: Yes, I'm John Byers and these are my associates. We were contacted by someone at this location.

FOH #1: Oh Yes, follow me, Gentlemen. We've been expecting you.

(The Lone Gunmen look at each other with uneasy feelings, but follow the man down the hall to an office.)

(The man knocks on the door and they hear a voice from inside the office.)

Graydon: Yes?

FOH #1: Sir, the newspaper group you asked to see is here.

Graydon: Great. Let them in. (As the Lone Gunmen walk in.) Welcome Gentlemen. I'm Graydon Creed. Please, have a seat. Let me just get right down to what I'm in need of. This is the Friends of Humanity. We have dedicated our lives to getting rid of the mutant population, that threatens our very existence. The problem is that we don't have enough followers. A lot of normal humans are still under the delusion that mutants aren't a threat to normal humanity. So we need you to publish a paper that informs them of this threat.

Byers: Do you have any proof that these "mutants" are a threat?

Frohike: Yeah, we can't destroy someone's reputation without actual proof.

Graydon: You want proof? Ok. (He then places a video into a VCR.) Watch these videos.

(As they all watch the videos, Jimmy gets a sense of familiarity.)

Jimmy: (Whispers into Langly's ear.) I don't know about you, but I think I've seen those mutants before somewhere.

Langly: Yeah, so have I. This guy's name and the name of his organization sound familiar as well.

Graydon: Is there something you two want to share?

Jimmy: Um, we were just saying that something about you, your organization, and these mutants seem familiar.

Graydon: Oh? How so?

Jimmy: I'm not sure. (After seeing unfamiliar mutants on the video, he then sees ones that he has seen, but only in comic books and on cartoons.) Wait, was that an X-Man?

Graydon: Wait, you know these X-Men? How?

Jimmy: All I know is what I used to read when I was a growing up. That they are a band of heroic mutants and they battle evil mutants and fight for peace. I always admired them. I used to dress up like them on many Halloweens.

Graydon: What do you mean, "I used to read the X-Men."?

Langly: Just like he said. I did also.

Byers: Um, we've seen enough of your videos. My associates and I wish to have a private conference. We'll come back soon with our answer for you.

Frohike: Let's go guys.

(As they walk out to the van.)

Byers: What was that all about?

Langly: I think the guy's a whack.

Frohike: So, do you guys just want to go home?

Jimmy: I kind of do.

Frohike: Let's tell them that we've decided to not help him and we head home tomorrow, it's getting late and I'm kind of tired.

(The other three agree and head back into the FOH Building.)

Byers: Mr. Creed, we've decided that we aren't going to help you in your cause.

Graydon: What? Why?

Langly: Because we don't think there's anything here to write about.

Jimmy: Sorry Sir. You're going to have to find someone else to help you.

Graydon: (Trying very hard not to get upset.) Hey, it's your decision. I'm OK with it. We'll do what you suggest and try another newspaper company.

(After a little while longer, the Gunmen leave the FOH Building and head to a local motel to stay the night.)

(In the room, Langly is researching Graydon Creed and the FOH.)

Langly: Guys, you'll never guess what I found out. Graydon Creed is one of the many human enemies of the X-Men and his Friends of Humanity is his organization.

Jimmy: That's why everything seemed familiar. That tunnel we went through must be like a portal and this is another dimension. Cool.

Frohike: Jimmy, that sounds like something our friend, Mulder would say.

Byers: And we don't believe everything he does, no matter how good a friend he is.

Langly: I kind of believe Jimmy here.

Frohike: Well, let's get to bed and we'll discuss all of this more tomorrow.

(After a few more hours, the Gunmen fall asleep and while they sleep, the FOH, along with Graydon Creed come and decide to trash the Gunmen's van.)

Graydon: This is what those losers get for not doing what I want them to do. You're doing great boys.

(The next day, after getting their things packed, the Gunmen see that their van has been trashed.)

Langly: Oh Man! Who did this crap?

Frohike: Well, looks like we're going to be here awhile. We're not going to be able to get this fixed anytime soon.

Jimmy: So, what should we do now?

Byers: One of us should go and find a car repair shop, while the rest of us stay here.

Jimmy: I'll go. I know New York City well enough. I know of several good shops in this area.

Byers: Good idea.

Langly: I'm going with him. Just in case. Besides I don't like just sitting around with nothing to do.

(Byers and Frohike agree and Langly and Jimmy head off to find a repair shop for their van.)

(After an hour or so, they come to a repair shop.)

Jimmy: Excuse me, Sir. We have a problem with our van. Someone trashed it last night and we need it fixed so we can get home.

Langly: We left it at a motel, not too far from here.

Repairman: Ok. I'll have my people go and retrieve it in an hour or so.

Jimmy: Thank you, Sir.

(As they walk back to the motel, they come to a busy intersection and as they try to cross at the green light, a speeding car comes barreling down the street and just as Langly is about to get hit, a woman in a green and yellow jumpsuit and brown jacket comes swooping down out of the sky and rescues him.)

Rogue: Are you Ok, Sugah?

Langly: Yeah, thanks. (His asthma starts to act up.) Jimmy, do you have my inhaler?

Jimmy: Yeah. (He runs over to Langly and hands him his inhaler.) You Ok, Langly?

Langly: (Uses his inhaler and coughs.) Yeah.

Jimmy: Thanks Ma'am. (Neither Jimmy or Langly had gotten a really good look at the woman, but as they look up at the person who saved Langly's life.)

Langly & Jimmy: WOW!

Langly: You're Rogue, aren't you?

Rogue: Yeah, how did you know that?

Jimmy: We're really big fans.

Rogue: Wow, I have fans? I feel special.

Langly: Jimmy, she doesn't know that she's a comic book character.

Rogue: Where are you boys heading?

Jimmy: To our motel.

Rogue: I can give you a lift if you like. My car is just over there.

Jimmy: Why do you drive a car if you can just fly?

Rogue: I drove some of my friends into town.

(They get into Rogue's red sports car and she takes them back to their motel.)

Langly: There's our motel.

Rogue: Is that your van?

Jimmy: Yeah.

Langly: Someone trashed it last night and now we have to stay in town until it's fixed.

Rogue: That looks like it'll take a fortune to fix it.

Jimmy: I have enough money to fix it.

Rogue: I have friends who can fix it real well and it won't cost you a dime.

Jimmy: Oh, we don't want to trouble you and your friends, Ma'am.

Rogue: Oh, it's no trouble at all.

(As they enter the motel.)

Rogue: Are those your friends?

Langly: Yes.

Jimmy: Hey guys. We're back and we like to introduce you to someone.

Rogue: I'm Anna Marie, but you may call me Rogue.

Frohike: Wow, aren't you a pretty thing? The name's Melvin Frohike, but my friends just call me Frohike.

Rogue: (She giggles a little.) I see.

Byers: How did you meet her?

Jimmy: Langly almost got hit by a car and Rogue came and saved him.

Langly: We also told her that we need our van fixed and she said that she has friends that can fix our van, without pay.

Frohike: Are you sure your friends will help us?

Rogue: I can ask. There's no harm in asking. (She uses her com-link to contact the other X-Men who are also out, running errands.)

Storm: This is Storm.

Rogue: Hey Storm, it's Rogue. I have a favor to ask.

Storm: Go ahead.

Rogue: Well, I just rescued a young man and he and his friends need help with repairing their van and by the looks of it, it will take a lot of their money to do it. I was wondering if it'll be Ok if I brought them back to the mansion and see if anyone there can repair it.

Storm: I don't see why not. I will contact Xavier and make sure.

Rogue: OK. (After ending her conversation with Storm.) I'm just going to stay until my friend calls back.

Byers: Oh, you don't need to do that. We'll be Ok.

Rogue: Well, alright. I'll come back. I need to pick up some other friends anyway.

(She drives off.)

Jimmy: That was so totally awesome. You were rescued by Rogue.

Langly: That was cool. And we got to hear Storm on her com-link.

Frohike: We're glad you two are having a good time. But we need to find out who trashed our van. And Man, was she hot.

(Meanwhile, waiting at the New Salem Mall is Jubilee and Gambit, after a day of shopping for necessary items.)

Jubilee: Hey Rogue.

Gambit: What took you so long, Chère?

Rogue: I was helping some guys out. They are in need of some much needed car repair. I told them that I would go back to where they are at. Two of them were acting weird. They said that they know me and that they are big fans of mine. They also seemed kind of excited when I was talking to Storm.

Gambit: You have fans, Chère. That's not a bad thing.

Rogue: I know. It is flattering and they didn't seem to care about the fact that I'm a mutant. (They return to the motel and see that the guys and their van are still in the same place.) Hi boys. I see that your repair truck hadn't shown up yet.

Jimmy: Yeah. They said that they are too busy today and that we will have to wait until tomorrow.

Langly: And then I told them where to shove it.

Jimmy: (Sees Gambit and Jubilee.) Wow, it's Gambit and Jubilee. This is way cool.

Rogue: See, I told you two about these boys.

Jubilee: Hi there. (She thinks Jimmy's cute.) So, what's your name?

Jimmy: James Bond. But you can call me "Jimmy".

Jubilee: Jimmy. That's a great name.

Jimmy: Thanks. I think Jubilee is too.

(Jimmy winks at Jubilee, making her giggle and blush.)

Rogue: Well, if you boys need a place to stay until your van is fixed, we can see if you can stay with us.

Byers: Oh, we don't want to burden you and your friends.

Gambit: It's no burden at all, Mon Ami. We be happy to let you stay with us.

(After they pile into Rogue's car, they head for Salem Center.)

Jubilee: So, where are you guys from?

Langly: We're from Maryland. We came here because we thought we had a story to publish.

Frohike: But that turned out to be a waste of our time.

Gambit: What do you guys do for a living?

Byers: We run a newspaper called _The Lone Gunman_.

Rogue: We've never heard of that.

Jimmy: There's a simple reason as to why you all have never heard of it. But, I'm not sure if I should tell you at this time.

Rogue: So, who did you come to see?

Frohike: Do you know a guy named Graydon Creed or his organization called the Friends of Humanity?

Rogue: I sure do. Graydon is one of my brothers. And not my favorite brother, either.

Jubilee: The FOH is one of our most irritating enemies. Why did he want to see you guys?

Byers: He said something about how he wants the rest of "normal humanity" to see the danger mutants pose and he wanted us to discredit you without any proof.

Jimmy: Actually, the only proof he had was a bunch of videos of you and other mutants.

Jubilee: What made you think it was a waste of time, not that I'm complaining?

Langly: Well, that's something we can discuss later as well.

Frohike: So Rogue, do you have a boyfriend? You should know that I'm available and lovable.

Rogue: That's nice to know, Hon. But yes I kind of have someone. But even if I didn't, it wouldn't be wise for you to get too close to me.

Frohike: You don't seem too dangerous.

Rogue: No but my powers are.

Langly: She has the power to absorb the strength and memories of others through skin to skin contact.

Jimmy: And if she absorbs another mutant, she absorbs their powers as well.

Jubilee: Wow, you seem to know a lot about Rogue's powers and she didn't have to tell you. Do you know what my powers are?

Jimmy: Oh yeah. You shoot fireworks out of your fingers. It's one of my favorite powers I've seen.

Langly: Actually Wolverine's powers are the best. If I had his powers, I wouldn't be suffering from asthma all the time.

Jimmy: Then you'll be living almost forever.

Gambit: How come you boys know so much about us?

Jimmy: Um, it's kind of an amazing story.

Langly: We'll tell you all later.

(Once they reach the mansion, Jimmy and Langly are even more excited then before. They know that they'll most likely see other members of the X-Men team.)

Rogue: Well, we're here.

Byers: Do your friends know that we're coming here?

Rogue: They sure do, Sugah.

Gambit: Don't be shy.

Frohike: Are you two from the South?

Rogue: I'm from Mississippi and Remy's from Louisiana.

Frohike: We've been to Texas once.

Jimmy: Byers and I went undercover in a Texan death row prison.

Byers: I hated it there.

(As they walk into the mansion, Jimmy and Langly are mesmerized with excitement.)

Jimmy: (Talking to Langly.) Wow, I never thought in a million years that I would be standing in the X-Mansion.

Langly: I was thinking the same. This is so awesome.

(Just then, Rogue, Gambit, and Jubilee return with Prof. Xavier gliding behind them.)

Prof. X: Hello there, Gentlemen.

Byers: Hello Sir. Thank you for welcoming us into your home.

Prof. X: It was no problem. You are welcomed to stay as long as you wish.

Frohike: We'll probably just stay until our van is fixed.

Prof. X: Rogue has told me that you came here because Graydon Creed requested your assistance.

Byers: Yes, that's true. He told us that he wanted us to publish a paper saying that you mutants are evil and he wants all of the "normal" humans to believe in his cause.

Frohike: We told him that we need proof of the "mutant threat" and the only proof he showed us was a bunch of videos.

Langly: As we were watching them, Jimmy and I were talking about how all of this seemed familiar to us.

Jimmy: And I said that I know who Graydon Creed is and that he's one of your "human" enemies and we said that we weren't going to help him and, even though he said it was ok, I could tell that he was upset at us.

Prof. X: Rogue also mentioned that you know who we are even though we had never met you men before.

Langly: (He and Jimmy look at each other.) Um well, this may sound weird but where we're from, you are nothing more than a bunch of comic book characters.

Jubilee: Comic book characters?

Jimmy: Yeah, I used to read your stories and the stories of other characters from this world when I was growing up. I still have copies of those comics. I haven't read them in years though.

Langly: Same here.

Prof. X: How would you boys like to meet the rest of the team?

Jimmy & Langly: That would be awesome.

(They then all go into the War Room as Prof. Xavier summons the remaining X-Men.)

(A few seconds later, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Wolverine, Storm, and Beast join the rest of the X-Men.)

Cyclops What's this about, Professor?

Prof. X: X-Men, we have some new house guests for a few days. Gentlemen, please enter. (A second later, the Gunmen walk into the War Room.)

Byers: Hello.

Langly: This is just too cool.

Jimmy: Wow, it's Wolverine. He was my top favorite X-Man.

Langly: Duh! He's everybody's top favorite.

Wolverine: I'm flattered but what are you boys talking about?

Byers: Um, before we get into that, I want to first introduce us to you all. I'm John Byers, and these are my associates, Melvin Frohike, Richard Langly, and Jimmy Bond. We run a newspaper called _The Lone Gunman_.

Frohike: We were asked to come here by request from Graydon Creed.

(They go on and tell them the whole story again.)

Jimmy: So now we're stuck here until our van is fixed.

Cyclops: Where is your van now?

Langly: The last time we checked it was in the parking lot of our motel.

Jimmy: In pieces.

Wolverine: Let's see your van.

Frohike: Byers and I will take you. Jimmy and Langly will stay here.

(As Frohike and Byers take Wolverine to where the van is, Langly and Jimmy remain in the X-Mansion.)

Jubilee: Tell me more about this world of yours where we are comic book characters.

Rogue: I like to hear it too. So, how popular are we?

Jimmy: Oh, you all are very popular. When I was a kid, I used to read your stories all the time. I wish I could show you some of my copies, but they're back at home.

Langly: Hey, you guys have a computer. Maybe I can find a X-Men website and show you all how popular you are. (He then goes and sits down at a computer and somehow he is able to find several X-Men websites and clicks on one of them.) Here we go, this one I have an account for and I can read online versions of the comics themselves and it goes all the way back to the first one in 1963.

Jimmy: I have an account for them also, because Langly helped me get it, but I also am able to read other Marvel comic book series.

Gambit: I thought you said the comics were called the X-Men.

Jimmy: They are. Marvel is the name of the comic book company for which you are a part of.

Storm: How many other characters are there in the Marvel comic company?

Langly: Tons and tons.

Jimmy: The number is unlimited. I can't even remember them all.

Jean: And who is the most popular character in the whole series?

Jimmy: That's like so easy.

Langly & Jimmy: Wolverine.

Gambit: Wolverine is the most popular of all?

Langly; Oh yeah. He's like practically everyone's favorite. Even those who don't read the stories too much.

Jimmy: And after him, it would be Spider-Man and probably Captain America?

Langly: Captain America? Yeah right. I think it's Thing or the Incredible Hulk.

Jimmy: I like Captain America better then those two.

Langly: Captain America is a wimp, compared to those two.

Jimmy: Yeah well. He could take on those two.

Jubilee: (Talking to the other X-Men.) I like Jimmy and Langly here. They crack me up. So, do you guys have girlfriends or wives?

Langly: Jimmy here is in love with this woman we sometimes work with named, Yves.

Jimmy: Oh, speaking of Yves. I sort of told her what we were doing, just in case she could help us with it.

Langly: We don't need her help. We are quite capable of doing things ourselves.

(And hour or so later, Frohike, Byers, and Wolverine come back and they bring the van with them.)

Wolverine: Hey, I know who trashed your van.

Langly: Who?

Byers: It was that Graydon Creed-guy. I don't know how this man here figured it out.

Jimmy: Wolverine has hyper-keen senses.

Langly: I kind of figured it was him. Because if it was a random act, other vehicles would've been trashed as well. Plus, none of our things were stolen out of it.

Jimmy: We must've really pissed him off when we said we weren't going to help him out.

Langly: Is there a possibility that our van can be repaired?

Wolverine: Yeah, I think we can. If not, then we can call our friend, Forge. He can fix anything.

Byers: I know you said you would fix it for nothing, but we feel the need to repay you for your generosity.

Prof. X: Oh, don't worry about anything like that.

Langly: Wow, you guys are the best.

Jubilee: What is your world like?

Jimmy: Well, in our world, there's no such thing as super-powered mutants.

Langly: Places like Muir Island, the Savage Land, and Genosha don't exist.

Jubilee: Wow, there's no Genosha? So I'm guessing there's no Genosha collars or Sentinels?

Jimmy: That's right. If you lived in our world, you probably won't have too many problems with people like Graydon Creed or Henry Gyrich.

Langly: You would also probably have more fans then enemies. You would also see yourself on TV and in comic books.

Jimmy: Do you want to see our world?

Jubilee: I don't know. It does sound nice.

Prof. X: I'm kind of curious about your world as well, Gentlemen. How on Earth did you get here?

Jimmy: Um when we were driving to New York, we saw this tunnel that said "Shortcut to New York City". We decided to drive through that tunnel and when we came out the other end of the tunnel, there was a flash of light and we ended up here. The thing is when we were driving through, it didn't seem the same and I'm from New York.

Byers: Even though our world isn't the same as yours, we still have our problems. That's why we started our newspaper. We investigate conspiracies and things of that nature.

Frohike: And we investigate everything we print. We don't write anything false or based on rumors.

Prof. X: So, that's why you wouldn't help Graydon Creed. He wanted you to write a story based on rumors and false accusations.

Langly: We do know that there are bad and evil mutants, but that's only a small portion of the mutant population.

Jimmy: We don't write anything based on what prejudice bigots say.

Prof. X: You gentlemen are what this world needs.

(Within a few days, Wolverine, Gambit, and Cyclops help the Gunmen repair their van.)

(As they are about to leave for home.)

Jubilee: I'm going to miss you guys.

Jimmy: We'll miss you guys too.

Jubilee: Maybe someday, we'll be able to visit you in your world.

Jimmy: Hey, you and your friends are welcomed.

(The Gunmen then get into their van and head home to their world, as they go through the tunnel again.)

Langly: That was so totally awesome.

Jimmy: Yeah it was. We met the X-Men. Did you get their autographs?

Langly: I sure did. Wait until Kimmy sees this.

Jimmy: If he believes you, that is.

Langly: Yeah, he probably won't.

Jimmy: Do you think we will ever see them again?

Langly: I don't know. It will be cool if we do.

The End…


End file.
